Jolissa's year at Hogwarts
by Vearanniel
Summary: A girl transfers to Hogwarts during the 6th year. She must find her place among people who have already made friends. Will she be able to find her place? Not the normal plot line! Please R and R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. THe OC is mine, though.

AN: This is my first HP story that's not a one shot, so please be nice! NO FLAMES Please but REVIEW!!

Name: Jolissa Mae Paetermore

Nickname: Jo or Joey

Age :16

Blood Type: AB

Hair: Black with blonde Highlights

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Eyes: Amber

Height: 5'2

Personality: very thoughtful, is good at giving advice. Sensitive to what others think, but isn't afraid to be herself.

Favorite type of music: heavy metal rock!!

Favorite things to do: studying and hanging out with friends at parties.

Other: she is a transfer student from The USA. She was being schooled at home, but her family decided that she needed to socialize more.

Year: 6th

Joey felt a since of uneasiness in her stomach as she looked at the large, red train. She had just arrived in England the day before and was not feeling good about thins. She had begged her parents not to make her go to the strange school full of strange people, but they had refused to listen. She was to make as many friends as she possibly could in this next year. She pushed her trunk over to the train car and began trying to shove it in. It took a little while, but eventually she managed it.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked around at all the other students. All of the ones her age seemed to have at least a few friends and it made her have a sinking feeling.

"I am never going to fit in here." she muttered to herself. She felt so lost and alone. She climbed into the car behind her luggage and began to look for an empty train car. She found one towards the back of the train. She sat down by the window and stared at the other children. They were all hugging there loved ones good bye. Jo began to distinctly miss the fact that she didn't really have a family. She was raised by her great aunts and they were not always the kindest. She wondered who her parents were. There were no pictures of them in the house when she was growing up and her aunts never spoke about them. She placed her head against the glass of the train. The coolness of it helped to clear her mind.

A noise at the door caught her attention. Several boys and a girl about her own age came in. The glared at her.

"Who are you?" the blond haired leader sneered at her. "I haven't seen you before."

"I am Jolissa Paetermore." she replied quietly. " I have transferred to Hogwarts."

"You aren't a mud blood are you?" he asked.

"Pardon me? My fall is all magic."

"Good. If you were I would have had Crabbe and Goyle throw you out of this car. My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Pleased to meet you." The girl said, but she did not mean it. This boy was foul mouthed and was obviously prejudiced. It was a very long train ride.

Part of the way through, Draco started to stare at the air above her shoulder. It made her feel very uneasy and he fortunately stopped soon enough. They talked a great deal about a war that was going on over here. Jo wish her aunts had told her that before they pushed her through the fire place.

They got there and all of them but Draco left the car. He caught up to them shortly. Joey remember to her shock that she had left the papers she was supposed to give to McGonagall in her trunk so she bolted back in. Luckily, no one had moved her belongings yet.

As she was grabbing her trunk, Joey felt her hand brush something that looked like it was thin air. She pushed her hand against it and discovered that it felt like knee cap. She pinched at it and discovered an invisibility cloak. She pulled it off of whatever it was and let out a cry when she discovered a boy her age underneath.

"Can you move? Oh my you have been cursed. Just a sec'." she grabbed her wand and quickly did the counter curse. The boy tumbled to the floor and looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you, I thought I was in trouble for sure. Who are you?"

"I am Jolissa, but people call me Joey or Jo, and what is your name?"

"Harry Potter." he said nonchalantly.

The girls jaw almost dropped off. This was Harry Potter one who had defeated the Dark Lord? She felt her knees weaken at the site of him

"Why haven't I seen you before, Jo?"

"Oh. I, um, er, I am transferring here from the USA."

"Well, we need to hurry, or McGonagall is going to skin us for being late."

Jolissa grabbed her letter from her trunk and weakly followed the hero from the train. The got into the last of the thestral drawn carriages and were on the last leg of the journey to Hogwarts.


End file.
